


[podfic] Happy Singles Awareness Day

by eafay70



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:The crew returns to Earth in time for Valentine's Day. Being single Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are less than thrilled.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] Happy Singles Awareness Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Singles Awareness Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786908) by [Iwouldwrite1000fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics). 



> author's notes:
>
>> Based on a prompt by the wonderful klmeri for the McSpirk holidayfest.
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> -This is a gift for Night_Inscriber for Winter Podfic Treats 2020. I hope you like it! :D  
> -Thanks to Iwouldwrite1000fics for giving permission to podfics! 

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (10.24 MB, runtime 13:14)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ssxx158cs2lfoe/happy%20singles%20awareness%20day.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (9.46 MB, runtime 13:14)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lx7syyrursdpya2/happy%20singles%20awareness%20day.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
